


Perdu

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airplane Crashes, British Men of Letters, Desert Island, England (Country), Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Island - Freeform, Lancashire, Lost - Freeform, Men of Letters, Mick Davies Lives, Plane, Samlesbury, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Mick Davies et Castiel se réveillent sur une île déserte après avoir terminé une chasse aux Sorcières, dans le Lancashire, en Angleterre. Mais, quelque chose d'étrange semble avoir provoqué le sabotage de leur avion...





	1. United Airlines 412

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick... 
> 
> (Merci à ma Bêta « Adelaide Australia »)

**...**

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, fut le magnifique ciel bleu entouré d'arbres. Des palmiers, en réalité. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun palmier au Kansas...

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il ne se trouvait plus au Kansas...

Mick Davies, allongé sur le dos au milieu d'une jungle, mit plusieurs minutes à remettre ses idées en place. Tout d'abord, il entreprit de se lever. Mais une douleur fulgurante à la tête le stoppa dans son élan et il ne réussit qu'à s'asseoir sur le sol verdoyant. Il analysa l'endroit mais ne vit que des fougères arborescentes, palmiers et arbres étranges dont il ignorait le nom. Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne et tenta de jeter un coup d’œil à ses vêtements pour essayer de se remémorer quelque chose : il portait encore son sempiternel costume, pantalon, chaussures et uniquement sa chemise blanche, apparemment tâchée de rouge. Il avait dû enlever sa veste dans l'avion.

L'avion !

Voilà, maintenant, il se souvenait. Il avait pris un avion, en partance de Londres, avec quelqu'un. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire meurtrie pour retrouver le nom de cette personne, mais, fort heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien longtemps.

Un homme marchait vers lui. Grand, les cheveux noirs en bataille, vêtu lui aussi d'un costume et de son éternel trench-coat beige. Il se dirigea vers le rescapé assis au milieu de la jungle, en s'écriant.

\- Mick !

Ce dernier tiqua.

\- Castiel !

Voilà, il se rappelait du prénom de son collègue. Le Castiel en question semblait blessé, une énorme entaille sur sa tempe droite faisait couler du sang sur son visage. Mais l'Ange ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et il continua de marcher vers Mick. Celui-ci essaya de se relever, au moment où il sentit une blessure le meurtrir encore plus, il tomba à genoux sur le sol en portant sa main gauche sur ses côtes droites. Les taches rouges de sa chemise venaient de là, il souleva le vêtement et découvrit une balafre qui saignait affreusement. Castiel s'agenouilla en face de Mick.

\- Tu as dû te faire ça lors du crash.

Mick lorgna son ami.

\- Le crash ?

L'Ange essaya de relever le blessé, en expliquant.

\- Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ? Il faut trouver les bagages, il y aura peut-être de quoi te soigner.

Mick observa Castiel et lui dit à son tour, en montrant son front.

\- Toi aussi. Tu es blessé.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai plus assez de pouvoirs pour nous soigner. Ou pour nous téléporter au Bunker. Viens, je vais t'aider à marcher.

Mick tenait ses côtes avec sa main, tout en clopinant, soutenu par Castiel...

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

\- Non, il est hors de question que je foute les pieds en Angleterre ! s'écria Dean avec véhémence.

Mick souffla, désespéré.

\- Mais il y a des créatures là-bas, qui...

\- Demande à tes potes _British_!

L'Anglais leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je te rappelle que j'ai renié les Hommes de Lettres Britanniques pour rester avec vous !

\- Il marque un point... avoua Sam.

L'aîné lui jeta un regard noir. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Castiel à côté de lui qui, comme à son habitude, ne disait rien.

\- Cass ? Un peu d'aide ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Je veux bien aller avec lui.

Dean grogna de plus belle.

\- Non, je veux dire : de l'aide pour lui faire comprendre qu'aucun de nous ne foutra les pieds dans son pays !

\- Pourquoi pas ? s'enquit l'Ange. Je ne suis jamais allé en Angleterre. Il paraît que là-bas, la nation est dirigée par une vieille dame...

Sam sourit tandis que Mick parut presque offensé en rétorquant.

\- Oui, c'est... C'est la Reine ! Tu n'es pas censé dire... Oh, peu importe. J'irai qu'avec Castiel, s'il le faut.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de rire aux éclats.

\- Ouais ! _Awesome !_ Un Ange sans _mojo_ et un chasseur amateur, y'a que moi qui vois une catastrophe arriver ?

 

**…**

 

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir rejoint la plage et marché très longtemps sous le soleil brûlant, Castiel et Mick découvrirent la carcasse de l'avion, scindée en trois parties, à moitié sur le sable et à moitié dans la jungle. Le nom de la compagnie « United Airlines » était encore visible, ainsi que de multiples valises et autres débris disséminés un peu partout autour de l'épave. Castiel lâcha Mick, qui tomba de nouveau à genoux, en face de l'engin, tout en s'écriant.

\- _Bloody Hell !_ Je me souviens... Nous... Nous étions à bord, pas vrai ?

Castiel, qui commençait à se diriger vers la première valise pour la fouiller, avoua.

\- Oui. Au départ de Londres. Après notre enquête sur les descendantes des Sorcières de Samlesbury.

Mick tenta de se remémorer la chasse en question, mais cela ne réussit qu'à lui provoquer un mal de crâne encore plus violent. Cependant, il comprit quelque chose, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Angleterre.

\- Castiel... Où sont les autres ?

L'Ange, qui ouvrait les trousses de toilette pour chercher des médicaments, demanda.

\- Quels autres ?

\- Mais les autres passagers ! Nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'avion !

Castiel releva la tête et regarda de droite et de gauche, avant de répondre.

\- C'est vrai. Ils sont peut-être morts ailleurs.

Mick tiqua. L'Ange attrapa des flacons et une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide puis se dirigea vers l'Anglais, toujours sur le sable, en lui donnant ses trouvailles.

\- Tiens, des antidouleurs et de l'eau. Ça devrait suffire le temps que je trouve de quoi recoudre ta plaie.

Le blessé prit le tube et avala de suite un cachet avec une bonne lampée d'eau tout en demandant un peu perplexe.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles si... Normal ? Comme si tu savais quoi faire.

Castiel esquissa un sourire, en avouant.

\- Il y a trois ans, Metatron m'a capturé. Comme il ne supportait pas le fait que je ne comprenne jamais ses références littéraires, il m'a transmis tous les livres écrits par les Humains directement dans mon cerveau.

Mick faillit s'étrangler en buvant une autre gorgée, il toussa et reprit.

\- Quoi ? Alors, tu... Tu es en train de te servir d'un bouquin, là ?

\- Oui. « L'île mystérieuse », de Jules Verne. Sauf que nous nous sommes crashé en avion et non en ballon.

L'Anglais sourit à son tour, tout en se levant difficilement et en se tenant les côtes, il badina.

\- Merveilleux, Castiel. Tu pourras jouer les Cyrus Smith dans ce cas.

L'Ange en question plissa les yeux, signe d'incompréhension chez lui.

\- Tu connais le livre ?

\- Oui, Castiel. Je suis Humain et je sais lire. Jules Verne, c'est un classique, tu sais.

Les deux hommes sourirent tout en reprenant les fouilles des valises.

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

C'était décidé. Castiel et Mick partiraient ensemble à Londres pour chasser les Sorcières. Sam trouva intéressant de laisser les deux hommes faire plus ample connaissance mais également de laisser deux apprentis chasseurs faire leurs preuves. Dean bougonnait, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, les deux Winchester accompagnèrent leurs amis à l'aéroport le plus proche du Bunker pour un vol jusqu'à Londres. Alors que le cadet et l'Ange enregistraient les bagages, l'aîné prit Mick à part pour lui dire, avec sérieux.

\- Ok, je sais que t'es nouveau ici et que tu ne connais pas encore bien notre _Team Free Will_. Donc pour que les choses soient claires : Cass est mon meilleur pote, _capish_  ? Il m'a sorti de l'Enfer et c'est notre apprenti chasseur depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

\- Tu me tueras... compris l'Anglais.

Le Winchester sourit.

\- C'est bien, t'apprends vite.

Castiel était impatient de prendre l'avion. Lui, habitué soit à conduire soit à se téléporter, n'avait pas encore inauguré tous les transports humains. Dean rongeait son frein en voyant Castiel se diriger vers le tarmac, sous le regard un peu blasé de son frère.

Le vol dura presque 12h, avec une escale, et durant le trajet, Castiel souriait en découvrant un étrange dessin animé qui passait à la télévision dans l'appareil. Une histoire magique d'une jeune fille qui avait le pouvoir de créer de la glace.

 

**…**

 

La nuit tomba lentement sur l'étrange île. Mick venait de faire un feu, près de la carcasse de l'avion, avec du bois sec trouvé dans la forêt et des allumettes volées dans les valises. Après de longues fouilles, Castiel mit la main sur une petite boîte contenant du matériel de couture. Se disant que ça ferait l'affaire, il se dirigea avec l'objet en question, vers le feu de l'Anglais. Il montra la boîte, en disant.

\- Pour ta plaie. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'antiseptique, cela dit.

\- Ça ne fait rien, j'ai quelque chose ici qui fera très bien l'affaire.

Il montra du regard un petit tas qu'il avait emmagasiné à côté de lui. Des petits flacons, distribués par les hôtesses de l'air, remplis d'alcool en tout genres : Vodka, Whisky, Gin, etc.

Castiel sourit. Il s'assit près de son collègue, en ordonnant.

\- Tu devrais enlever ta chemise.

Mick se mit à rire, tout en secouant la tête et déboutonnant son vêtement, il avoua.

\- Jamais encore un homme ne m'avait dit ça.

Il attrapa ensuite un flacon de Whisky, qu'il but d'une traite, et un flacon de Vodka qu'il vida sur sa plaie en grimaçant.

\- Nom de Dieu...

Il serra les dents et demanda à l'Ange, pour penser à autre chose.

\- Tu sais coudre ?

Ce dernier ouvrit la boîte et commença à enfiler le fil dans l'aiguille en révélant.

\- J'ai souvent lutté contre des démons et divers Apocalypses. Mon Trench-coat finissait toujours en lambeaux, ça m'arrivait de le recoudre.

Mick, qui ne pouvait imaginer un Ange coudre, demanda alors.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir racheté un nouveau ?

\- C'était... Hum... Sentimental ? C'est comme ça que disent les humains, je crois. Dean déteste le changement.

Castiel approcha l'aiguille du feu pour faire un semblant de stérilisation, puis avoua.

\- Attention, ça va faire mal.

\- J'ai déjà mal.

L'Ange entreprit alors de recoudre la plaie, et de nouveau Mick serra les dents tant la douleur était insupportable.

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

Ils arrivèrent à Londres sans encombre. Cependant, ils devaient prendre une voiture de location pour se rendre dans le Comté de Lancashire, là où se déroulerait leur enquête sur les Sorcières de Samlesbury. Très exactement sur les descendantes de Jane Southworth, Jennet Bierley et Ellen Bierley, jugées et condamnées en même temps que les célèbres Sorcières de Pendle.

Mick avait réservé dans un petit hôtel sans prétention, n'ayant plus accès à l'argent des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques, il devait se débrouiller en conséquence.

Une chambre et deux lits, les apprentis chasseurs posèrent bagages et l'Anglais attrapa son dossier pour commencer à travailler sur cette étrange enquête...

 

**…**

 

Castiel et Mick se réchauffaient devant leur feu de fortune en mangeant un des repas déjà tout préparé trouvé dans la carcasse de l'avion. L'Anglais finissait son troisième flacon d'alcool pour oublier la douleur de sa blessure, dont l'Ange avait bien recousu les plaies. Ils dévoraient avidement une espèce de purée à la viande, emballé dans une assiette en plastique sous un papier d'aluminium, lorsque Castiel dit.

\- Il faudrait trouver un moyen de prévenir Sam et Dean.

\- Les téléphones ne passent pas. J'ai déjà essayé. En vain.

\- Non, je pensais à quelque chose de plus... Surnaturel. On pourrait tenter un appel par le sang.

Contre toute attente, Mick se mit à sourire. Il termina son repas, puis but une gorgée de Whisky, en avouant.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Nous sommes là, crachés sur une île apparemment déserte dont les passagers de l'avion ont mystérieusement disparu. Pourtant tu sembles stoïque, comme si tout ceci paraissait presque normal. Alors que moi, j'ai beau me servir de tout mon flegme britannique, j'ai quand même l'impression de vivre un épisode de « Lost ». Comment tu fais ?

Castiel posa sa fourchette en plastique et admira le feu quelques secondes, avant de répondre.

\- Je vois ceci comme un test. De Père. J'ai failli à ma mission. À mes missions. Un nombre incalculable de fois. J'ai au moins réussi à sauver Dean de l'Enfer, c'est tout ce qui importait pour moi. Mais, peut-être que, à sa façon, Père me donne comme une seconde chance. La possibilité de me débrouiller tout seul. Me montrer que je ne suis pas simplement un Ange ou un chasseur. Mais quelque chose d'autre.

\- Un survivant ? comprit Mick.

L'Ange sourit et reprit le cours de son repas.

\- Eh bien, oui. Quelque chose comme ça. Et me montrer, par la même occasion que, quoi que la vie ou les humains puissent faire pour nous séparer, les Winchester et moi sommes toujours liés. Nous arriverons à les retrouver, j'en suis sûr.

Mick baissa les yeux, l'air triste, et confia.

\- Toi peut-être, oui...

\- Comment ça ? Tu crois que les Winchester te détestent ?

\- Dean, surtout. Il a été clair là-dessus. Si y'en a un qui doit mourir, ça doit être moi, pas toi.

Castiel comprit alors quelque chose, qui l'avait un peu dérangé jusqu'à présent.

\- C'est pour ça... Ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Sorcières de Samlesbury... Ce que tu as fait, c'est parce que...

\- Oui...

Même s'il était gêné pour lui, Castiel sourit et avoua.

\- Tu sais, il a fallu des mois à Dean pour m'apprécier. Au début, il me détestait aussi.

Mick fit les gros yeux.

\- Quoi ? Tu me charries, là ?

\- Non. Il me haïssait. Il haïssait mes frères et sœurs. Il me traitait d'emplumé et me prenait pour un lâche ou pour son guérisseur personnel. Il faisait n'importe quoi et ne m'écoutait jamais.

L'Anglais sembla sous le choc.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Comment tu es passé du Super Vilain au meilleur ami ?

\- Avec le temps. Et les chasses. Les Apocalypses, aussi. Et, parfois, j'aime à croire que Père a mit Dean sur mon chemin. Comme si nous formions deux pièces d'un puzzle qui se complètent une fois ensemble.

Mick termina sa fiole d'alcool et confessa, les yeux fixés sur les flammes.

\- J'aurais voulu le connaître...

Castiel, terminant son repas, questionna.

\- Qui ça ? Dieu ?

\- Non, mon père à moi. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.

\- Oh... Comment est-ce possible ?

Mick prit une inspiration et chercha un moyen simple d'expliquer à l'Ange.

\- Tu connais tous les livres des Humains ? Eh bien, si je dois prendre une référence littéraire, vois-moi comme Oliver Twist. D'autant plus, qu'il est Anglais, ça s'applique plutôt bien à mon cas...

Castiel comprit la référence et renchérit en disant.

\- Oh, je vois. C'est comme si, sur cette île, moi je jouais Cyrus Smith et toi Harbert Brown !

Mick se mit à sourire.

\- C'est ça. Sauf que, je n'ai pas 15 ans. Et que nous sommes tous les deux des survivants du vol United Airlines 412...

 

**…**

 


	2. La Tour Malkin

**...**

 

Mick Davies se réveilla le premier, Castiel dormait encore en se servant de son trench-coat roulé en boule en guise de coussin. Laissant l’Ange se reposer, l’Anglais se leva et se dirigea vers la carcasse de l’avion pour y chercher quelque chose en particulier, parmi les débris. Il attrapa un plateau en métal, dont les hôtesses de l'air se servaient pour apporter les repas, et put y déposer certaines trouvailles dessus, bien que cabossé par le crash.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il retourna près du feu qui s'éteignait lentement tout en déposant le plateau sur le sable. Castiel s'éveilla à son tour, encore un peu groggy et avec un mal de crâne naissant, il murmura.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mick attrapa un morceau de bois et attisa le feu avec le restant des braises, tout en répondant.

\- Rien de nouveau. J'ai juste trouvé quelques gâteaux emballés qui pourront faire office de petit déjeuner avec du café soluble à diluer. Il y a des gobelets en plastique avec un peu d'eau. Froide, par contre. Oh et, j'ai trouvé ça, pour toi dans ce qui devait être anciennement la boîte à pharmacie.

Il donna à Castiel un flacon d'antiseptique avec des compresses sous vide ainsi qu'un antidouleur et le fameux verre remplit de café en poudre. L'Ange prit le tout, considérant Mick, et avoua.

\- Hum... Merci. Tu as fait tout ça ce matin ?

\- Oui. Tu devrais nettoyer ta plaie sur ton visage avec l'eau oxygénée où elle risque de s'infecter.

Il ouvrit ensuite un petit paquet de gâteaux qu'il mangea sans envie avec son café froid sans goût, et répliqua de nouveau.

\- Nous devrions aller dans la jungle aujourd'hui. Voir s'il y a des survivants et trouver une source d'eau potable. Les réserves vont vite s'épuiser.

Castiel avala un cachet et commença à verser du désinfectant sur le coton pour nettoyer sa blessure, tout en disant.

\- Nous devrions surtout essayer de joindre Sam et Dean par un sort de localisation. Je connais toutes les liturgies en Enochien, je devrais pouvoir faire ça.

\- D'accord. Répartissons-nous les tâches, dans ce cas. J'irai dans la jungle. Et j'irai surtout fouiller les valises des passagers disparus. Il faudrait pouvoir trouver des vêtements de rechange. Toi, tu restes sur la plage pour faire le sort en Enochien. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier, pour ça ?

Castiel réfléchit tout en mastiquant son biscuit peu ragoutant, et répondit.

\- Oui. Il me faudrait des bougies, de la myrrhe et bien sûr, du sang. Le mien. Quelque chose de tranchant comme un couteau.

Mick considéra l'Ange avec inquiétude, tout en répliquant.

\- D'accord... Je pense que tu trouveras peut-être des bougies dans la carcasse de l'avion. Le couteau aussi. En cherchant une source dans la jungle, j'irai voir si je trouve aussi un arbre à myrrhe.

L'Ange sourit, malgré son café amer et questionna.

\- Tu sais que la myrrhe pousse sur les arbres ? Je parie que même Dean l'ignore.

Mick jeta son moreau de bois dans le bûcher et, tout en se levant, expliqua.

\- J'ai appris ça à Kendricks Academy.

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

Samlesbury, village au nord de l'Angleterre, était plutôt désert avec son unique motel et sa brasserie. Mais ce qui importait surtout aux deux apprentis chasseurs était bien entendu le Samlesbury Hall, grand manoir médiéval historique que tout le monde disait hanté...

Construit en 1325 par la famille Southworth, elle attire désormais beaucoup de touristes qui veulent voir l'esprit de Lady Dorothy Southworth.

Seulement, Mick pensait, et à juste titre, que ce n'était pas cette charmante dame qui infestait les lieux mais plutôt les descendantes des Sorcières condamnées en 1612.

Pour se diriger parmi ses landes désertes, Mick dut louer une voiture et ainsi traverser Pendle Hillen longeant la Ribble, passant loin devant la Tour Malkin. Ces décors ésotériques donnèrent presque des frissons à l'Anglais. Mais, lui et l'Ange arrivèrent à leur motel, où Mick avait réservé quelques jours plus tôt depuis le Kansas.

Ce fut ainsi que, le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant le manoir hanté, se préparant à affronter trois puissantes Sorcières...

 

**…**

 

Mick serra les dents tout en s'engouffrant dans la jungle. L'humidité de l'endroit l’étouffait et il avait encore mal à sa plaie qui saignait quelque peu. Au bout d'une heure à clopiner parmi la flore très dense, trop envahissante à son goût, s'arrêtant toutes les cinq minutes à l'entente d'un bruit suspect dans les arbres, Mick finit néanmoins par trouver un petit lac d'eau douce. Il s'approcha lentement du bord, et découvrit de l'autre côté du versant un majestueux cerf en train de s’abreuver dans le bassin. Si les animaux pouvaient boire l'eau de cet étang, les deux survivants le pourraient également. Mick ouvrit la seule bouteille vide qu'il avait apporté pour la remplir puis retourna vers la plage.

En chemin, il chercha aussi un arbre à myrrhe pour Castiel. Il mit plus de temps que prévu, la flore trop épaisse et diversifiée l'empêchait d'apercevoir du premier coup d’œil ce qu'il désirait. Fort heureusement, au bout d'une demi-heure d'efforts, il découvrit un grand conifère aux feuilles verdoyantes mais aux branches épineuses. Mick entreprit de récolter les graines qui pourraient servir au sort angélique de Castiel.

Lorsqu'il revint sur la plage, il découvrit l'Ange en question toujours vêtu de son même pantalon mais avec une chemise différente. Il était justement en train de fouiller parmi plusieurs valises pour en sortir des vêtements qu'il dépliait et analysait devant lui.

Mick se dirigea à ses côtés, en demandant faussement.

\- Ce n'était pas moi qui étais censé chercher du rechange ?

Mais Castiel, toujours concentré sur sa tâche, répondit naturellement.

\- Tu ne revenais pas et j'avais déjà trouvé des petites bougies ainsi qu'un couteau. Alors j'ai rassemblé les bagages pour tout examiner.

Il attrapa une chemise bleu marine qu'il déplia devant lui, et jeta un coup d’œil à Mick, puis lui donna le vêtement.

\- Tiens, je pense que c'est à ta taille.

L'Anglais l'attrapa avec mauvaise foi, et donna à son tour ses trouvailles.

\- De la myrrhe. Et j'ai trouvé une source aussi. Il nous suffira de prendre toutes les bouteilles d'eau de l'avion et d'aller les remplir là-bas.

Une fois les mains libres, Mick enleva sa vieille chemise humide et tachée de sang pour enfiler la nouvelle. Castiel découvrit ainsi que la blessure de l'Anglais ne cicatrisait pas si bien que ça.

\- Mick, ta plaie saigne encore.

Il se dirigea vers lui dans le but de l'aider, mais le blessé recula tout en boutonnant son vêtement pour cacher sa balafre, et maugréa.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Avec son ton toujours aussi inébranlable, Castiel renchérit.

\- Laisse-moi voir, peut-être qu'il faut que je recouse encore un peu.

Derechef, Mick recula en criant presque.

\- Non ! Ce n'est rien du tout.

L'Ange pencha la tête sur le côté en plissant des yeux, et avoua.

\- Je sens de la colère dans ta voix. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non... C'est moi, j'ai... J'ai promis à Dean de te garder en vie et depuis hier, c'est toi qui m'aides...

Castiel comprit le ressentiment de son collègue, l'ayant lui aussi déjà éprouvé quelques années auparavant face aux Winchester.

\- Dean n'est pas obligé de savoir tout ce qu'il se passe ici, tu sais. Et tu n'es pas inutile, Mick. Avec la myrrhe que tu as trouvée, nous allons pouvoir faire le sort d'appel et prévenir Sam et Dean de ce qui nous est arrivé. Et tu m'as déjà gardé en vie. Contre les Sorcières, à la Tour Malkin, tu te rappelles ?

L'Anglais ne répondit pas. Castiel attendait pourtant qu'il prenne la parole mais, comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas un mot, il prit tous les ingrédients pour le rituel et si dirigea vers l’orée de la forêt pour commencer le sort.

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

À la tombée de la nuit, les deux hommes entrèrent par effraction dans l'immense manoir. Mick tenait en mains son revolver tandis que Castiel portait une lampe torche pour éclairer les lieux sombres. La pleine lune donnait un aspect surnaturel à la scène.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent tout d'abord vers le grand salon, où tout était beaucoup trop silencieux. Tellement silencieux que lorsque l'horloge sonna, les chasseurs sursautèrent en même temps.

Ils mirent quelques secondes à calmer les battements de leurs cœurs et reprirent enfin l'inspection des lieux. Désert. Aucune trace, pour l'instant, des fantômes ou des sorcières.

Lentement, ils grimpèrent les escaliers pour se rendre à l'étage. Le vieux bois des marches craqua sous leurs pas, Castiel éclairait devant eux tandis que Mick gardait toujours son arme en joue.

Une fois en haut, ils essayèrent quand même d'allumer la lumière dans le couloir, mais visiblement il n'y avait plus d'électricité dans la demeure depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

Ils entendirent alors un bruit étrange, venant de l'une des chambres du corridor. Castiel et Mick se lancèrent un coup d’œil avant de marcher, à pas lents, vers la porte d'où semblaient provenir les murmures indistincts. Castiel ouvrit le battant et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui sentait affreusement le renfermé et le moisi. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent sur leur droite, ils sursautèrent à cause de l'énorme miroir au mur. Les chasseurs virent l'éclat de la lampe et leurs reflets et, tellement concentrés sur l'inspection, tressaillirent de frayeur.

De nouveau, ils se jetèrent un regard complice et Mick révéla.

\- Si jamais Sam et Dean nous demandent, nous n'avons pas eu peur...

\- Ça marche.

Ils reprirent leurs fouilles, au milieu de la chambre et face au lit, lorsque tout à coup, la porte se referma avec fracas.

 

**…**

 

Entre la plage et la jungle, Castiel étala un drap blanc où il disposa les bougies allumées, et un récipient en métal. Il s'assit en tailleur devant son autel de fortune, pendant que Mick restait debout à côté de lui. L'Ange prit l'arme et se coupa au niveau du poignet pour faire couler son sang dans le bol. Ensuite, il y ajouta la myrrhe et attrapa la boîte d'allumettes pour enflammer le tout.

Enfin, il récita une petite liturgie en Enochien que Mick ne comprit pas. Pourtant, le sort fonctionna. Castiel, les yeux fermés, semblait comme en transe, ne bougeant plus et donnant presque l'impression de ne plus respirer. Son état dura beaucoup trop longtemps, du point de vue de Mick qui commença à s'inquiéter. Il s'avança alors vers l'Ange et s'agenouilla sur le sable à ses côtés, tout en murmurant.

\- Castiel ?

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Mick voulut le secouer pour le faire revenir. Cependant, ce sort restait leur seul espoir alors il attendit patiemment que l'Ange revienne à lui.

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

Ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur le battant en bois qui semblait fermé de l'extérieur. La porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Mick recula et ordonna presque.

\- Castiel, éloignes-toi, je vais tirer sur la poignée.

L'Ange obtempéra. L'Anglais visa et tira. Le bruit de l'arme retentit trop fort dans ce silence angoissant. Au moins, la serrure céda et Castiel put enfin ouvrir la porte. Ils entendirent des rires dans le corridor. L'Ange allait passer le premier mais Mick le retint par le bras pour qu'il reste derrière lui, remettant son arme en joue face à eux. Castiel éclaira le couloir et ils découvrirent au loin trois ombres mouvantes prendre à gauche, au fond de la coursive.

Les deux hommes les suivirent à pas lents et sur leurs gardes. Les rirent continuèrent, les narguant presque, ils tournèrent eux aussi sur la gauche et firent face à la seule porte présente dans cette partie du couloir. Les trois ombres passèrent de l'autre côté et le battant claqua derrière elles.

Mick et Castiel se lancèrent un regard interrogateur avant de se diriger vers l'entrée. Gardant son arme dans sa main gauche, Mick posa sa main droite sur la poignée. Il tourna et ouvrit d'un coup. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce, les deux hommes se sentirent propulser ailleurs...

 

**…**

 

Castiel revint à lui après une demi-heure d'absence. Mick sursauta lorsque l'Ange émergea enfin.

\- Castiel ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il était encore groggy de sa transe, Mick en profita pour éteindre les bougies de l'autel et attraper le tissu blanc qui servait de nappe pour l'enrouler autour du poignet ensanglantée de Castiel. Ce dernier se laissa faire, tout en avouant, toujours dans le coaltar.

\- J'ai parlé à Sam et Dean. Je suis apparu dans le Bunker comme un fantôme, apparemment. Ils s'inquiétaient pour nous...

\- Pour toi... corrigea Mick en nouant le bandage de fortune.

Bien qu'épuisé par le sort, Castiel agrippa violemment le poignet de Mick pour rapprocher le jeune homme d'un coup sec vers lui. L'Ange sembla à la fois fatigué et en colère. De ses grands yeux bleus céruléens il scruta Mick en se fâchant presque.

\- Ils s’inquiètent pour « NOUS ». J'ai parlé de la chasse aux sorcières et du crash. Sam est déjà en train de cartographier l'océan pour voir sur quelle île nous sommes, grâce à la trajectoire que l'avion devait prendre. Ils vont demander à Rowena de créer un Portail pour « NOUS » sortir de là. Aucun des Winchester ne t'a oublié...

Pourtant, Mick se sentit à la fois peiné et coupable. Malgré la force de l'Ange, il réussit à lui faire lâcher son bras et l'Anglais recula, se releva, et avoua à demi-mot.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est de ma faute, Castiel ! C'est de ma faute si l'avion s'est crashé !

Castiel fit les gros yeux.

\- Comment ça ?

Le cœur de Mick battait la chamade, il aurait voulu tout lui expliquer. Ou du moins, lui faire part des doutes qu'ils avaient, mais le courage lui fit défaut. Il préféra s'enfuir vers la carcasse de l'avion pour ramasser le plus de bouteilles vides afin de toutes les remplir au lac. Et Castiel était encore trop faible par sa magie angélique pour pouvoir le rattraper.

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

Castiel et Mick ressentirent l'air frais du dehors, loin de l'odeur putride du manoir. Il faisait nuit et la lune était pleine dans le ciel, les étoiles brillaient et grâce à la lumière des astres et de la lampe que l'Ange tenait encore dans les mains, les deux hommes purent analyser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Au milieu et en haut d'une colline, faisant face à une tour ronde en pierre sombre. Une muraille de briques encerclé la place. Mick observa cette espèce de beffrois avec une mine effrayée. Il murmura alors.

\- Castiel... La porte était un portail, nous sommes à la Tour Malkin...

L’Ange, qui ne comprit ni la référence ni la raison de la peur de son ami, se dirigea vers l’énorme tour circulaire pour faire face à la porte, en bois rouge, bloquée par des barreaux de fer. Aux pieds de l'entrée, il découvrit des petites choses blanches, et il allait se pencher pour observer les objets, mais Mick retint son geste. Il baissa son arme et fit reculer son collègue pour lui-même s'accroupir face aux trouvailles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il inspecta, il comprit ce que cela signifiait et parut encore plus terrifié. Se relevant lentement, il garda son regard fixé sur les objets et Castiel sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mick ne put détacher ses yeux du sol. Mais, dans un effort surhumain, il réussit à tourner la tête vers son ami pour lui expliquer.

\- Des os. C'est ce qu'on appelle la magie des ossements. Les sorcières coupent les pouces de leurs victimes et les font bouillir. Ensuite, avec les os, elles font revenir les âmes en fantôme et les contrôlent... Castiel, je sais qui sont ces Sorcières. Elles se nomment « Pernicieuses ». Elles utilisent la magie noire. La magie des os ou du sang. Et elles sont sans pitié...

Il regarda avec angoisse tout autour de lui en révélant.

\- Nous devrions partir. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon arme fonctionne sur ces sorcières.

Castiel, plutôt stoïque, demanda alors.

\- Tu as une arme contre elles ?

Mick montra son revolver, et expliqua.

\- Des balles en argent que j'ai trempé dans une décoction de sorbier. Ça fonctionne sur des sorcières « normales », mais les Pernicieuses, c'est un tout autre niveau. Nous devrions partir...

Mais, au moment où il termina sa phrase, lui et Castiel entendirent des rires angoissants dans la nuit. Ils scrutèrent ensemble de droite à gauche, jusqu'à voir apparaître en face d'eux, d'abord trois formes floues et sombres, qui petit à petit prenaient contenance jusqu'à se matérialiser complètement.

Ainsi, les deux apprentis chasseurs se retrouvèrent face aux trois Sorcières, devant la Tour Malkin...

 

 

**...**


	3. Team Free Will

**...**

 

Mick marchait depuis de longues heures dans la jungle verdoyante de l'île déserte. Il avait apporté avec lui des dizaines de bouteilles qu'il avait mises dans un sac à dos, trouvé au milieu des valises de l'épave. Arrivé au lac, il remplit le tout et en profita pour se désaltérer. L'humidité de la forêt et le soleil qui cognait à son zénith lui donnèrent le tournis. D'autant plus, qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin même, à part ces infâmes biscuits secs. Déambulant presque de façon automatique, il retourna sur la plage au moment où le soleil commençait à se coucher. Castiel venait d'allumer un feu, sur l'ancien bûcher de la veille au soir, et Mick se dirigea vers lui en posant le sac à dos sur le sol.

\- J'ai rempli les bouteilles.

L'Ange, assit devant les flammes, montra à son tour ce qu'il tenait dans un sac en plastique.

\- J'ai trouvé de quoi manger pour ce soir. Ce n'est pas grand chose, principalement des gâteaux sous vide, des chips, des barres de chocolat, quelques fioles d'alcool et des restes de plats cuisinés pas trop abîmés par le crash.

Mick s'installa autour du feu, mettant le sac à dos entre lui et Castiel, et répliqua.

\- Bien.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

Malgré le tournis qu'il ressentait encore, il mentit en répondant.

\- Juste un flacon d'alcool, je n'ai pas très faim.

Castiel attrapa une fiole de Vodka et, en la lui donnant, gronda presque.

\- Tiens. Mais, tu devrais manger quelque chose. J'ai appris, à mes dépends, que le corps Humain a besoin de nourriture pour pouvoir fonctionner.

Il prit à son tour un paquet de chips qu'il ouvrit lentement sous le regard irrité de Mick, qui rétorqua.

\- Ouais, je sais. Je suis Humain depuis ma naissance...

Castiel considéra son collègue avec stoïcisme, comme à son habitude, et tout en mangeant ses chips, comprit.

\- Je sens de la colère dans ta voix.

Mick souffla un coup et but une longue rasade d'alcool, avant d'avouer, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le feu.

\- C'est juste que, on doit avoir à peine cinq ans de différence tous les deux et tu agis comme si tu étais l’adulte responsable.

L'Ange, mâchonnant toujours sa nourriture sans entrain, avoua d'un ton neutre.

\- Techniquement, j'ai 2000 ans de différence avec toi, en réalité.

Mick souffla derechef en buvant encore une lampée de Vodka.

\- Lorsque j'étais chez les Hommes de Lettres, c'était moi le Leader. Celui qui prenait les décisions et qui donnait les ordres. Et toi, depuis le crash, tu agis comme si tu étais mon père.

Toujours avec son air flegmatique, Castiel avoua le plus naturellement du monde, sans intention d'offenser son ami.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas connu ton père. Comment puis-je t'y faire penser, dans ce cas ?

Mick détourna son regard des braises pour dévisager l'Ange et lui dire, avec un peu de colère.

\- Et moi, je croyais que Dean t'avait appris les bonnes manières.

Il se leva d'un bond, jeta le flacon vide dans le feu et partit vers la carcasse de l'avion. Castiel le regarda faire, sans comprendre, tout en terminant ses chips.

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

Mick gardait en joue les trois Sorcière devant lui et Castiel. L'Ange plissa des yeux, penchant la tête sur le côté, tout en observant les jeunes femmes. Plutôt belles, en réalité, bien que vêtues de robes noires, très décolleté, avec les cheveux qui leur tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux des reins, elles ressemblaient plus à un cliché que les gens se faisaient des Gothiques. Elles souriaient de manière malsaine en se rapprochant dangereusement des deux hommes. L'une d'elles se mit à parler, d'une voix étrange, aiguë avec un fort accent mi-écossais, mi-anglais.

\- Merci d'être venu jusqu'à nous...

Elle sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en sortant un objet blanc d'une poche cachée dans sa parure sombre. Un os, elle tenait un os et commençait à réciter une étrange incantation, lorsqu'une boule de lumière rouge se forma dans ses mains, à la place de la phalange. Le reste se passa très vite : Elle fit danser le sort entre ses doigts avant de le jeter droit sur Castiel. Mick eut le réflexe de pousser l'Ange, qui d'ailleurs s'écroula au sol, et il reçut ainsi le sortilège à sa place. La sphère rutilante le percuta de plein fouet, et Mick tomba à genoux, en face des trois Sorcières. Il sentit un mal invisible le ronger de l'intérieur. Dans la douleur, il lâcha son revolver et plaqua ses mains sur son torse, tant la souffrance était insupportable. La femme qui venait de lancer le sort déambula jusqu'à l'Anglais, en se pavanant et en disant.

\- Je voulais viser le p'tit Ange... Mais, tu feras l'affaire. Eh oui, c'est un méchant sortilège que tu ressens. Il punit les coupables...

Elle s'accroupit en face de lui, comme pour le narguer et lui dire, presque à voix basse.

\- Mon sort se repaît de la culpabilité...

Elle souriait encore, alors que Mick serra les dents face à ce supplice. Pendant ce temps, Castiel reprit ses esprits et se releva pour combattre la Sorcière la plus proche.

Malgré son mal, Mick comprit les intentions de l'Ange et, dans un effort surhumain, il attrapa son pistolet pour tirer sur la femme près de Castiel. Il visa et la balle se logea directement dans sa tête. Elle ne vit pas le coup venir, des éclairs dorés éclatèrent dans son crâne avant qu'elle ne tombe raide morte sur l'herbe, en face de Mick. Qui lui, ne pensait absolument pas que son arme de fortune fonctionnerait sur une pareille créature.

Les deux autres sœurs, indignées et en colère, se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'Anglais...

 

**…**

 

Mick trouva un endroit où passer la nuit, dans la carcasse de l'avion, sur un des sièges pas trop détruit par le crash. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa tête lui tournait beaucoup trop et il transpirait comme s'il avait de la fièvre. La fatigue et la faim le plongèrent alors dans un sommeil cauchemardesque, où il y resta jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Castiel, lui, s'éveilla sur la place, face au feu désormais éteint et toujours son trench-coat en guise de coussin. Il chercha Mick du regard, mais ne le vit pas. Lentement, il se releva pour partir en direction de la montagne de valises afin de chercher de quoi manger et accessoirement trouver son ami. Parmi les décombres, il y avait de quoi faire un autre semblant de petit déjeuner, mais Castiel se préoccupa de Mick. Il commença par faire le tour de l'avion avant d'avoir l'idée d'y entrer. Il cria alors, pour aller plus vite dans sa recherche.

\- Mick ?! Mick, tu es là ?

Il passa sous l'arcade métallique et s'engouffra au milieu des sièges détruits. L'Ange sentit alors une odeur acide, désagréable, ressemblant presque à la mort. Fait étonnant, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun corps dans l'avion. Il avança à pas lents et découvrit un peu plus loin, sur un fauteuil encore debout, Mick en train de dormir. La tête posée contre la paroi de la carcasse, il semblait profondément endormi. Néanmoins, Castiel marcha dans sa direction pour voir si tout allait bien.

\- Hey, Mick, ça va ?

Il se posta devant l'Anglais, toujours dans les vapes. Le jeune homme comprit que l'odeur étrange était bien plus présente autour de son ami. Il se pencha vers lui pour lui poser la main sur son épaule et tenter de le réveiller.

\- Mick ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'intéressé pour ouvrir les yeux, il cligna des paupières pour analyser la personne en face de lui.

\- Castiel ?

Ce dernier vit alors que sur la chemise de Mick, pourtant bleu marine, se trouvait une grosse tache noire suintante au niveau de sa blessure. D'ailleurs, Mick avait les mains à moitié posé dessus, comme pour essayer de la cacher ou de calmer la douleur. Castiel le comprit et jeta un regard à la fois attristé et irrité en direction de son collègue. Il tendit ses mains pour relever sa chemise, en ordonnant.

\- Laisse-moi voir ça.

Mick voulut protester, mais il devait bien s'avouer à lui-même qu'il était bien trop épuisé et trop dans les vapes pour repousser l'Ange. Il transpirait toujours autant et sa tête lui tournait encore. Castiel releva le tissu poissé de sang, en luttant sans effort contre Mick qui essayait quand même de bloquer ses gestes, il vit l'infection d'où émanait cette odeur atroce de mort.

\- Mick, ta plaie s'est beaucoup trop infectée...

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

Toujours plié en deux sur le sol, Mick vit que les deux Sorcières se dirigeaient vers lui. Le sort continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur et les femmes commencèrent déjà à en créer un autre pour achever le chasseur. Elles étaient si concentré sur le jeune homme, qu'elles ne virent pas Castiel, par derrière, qui se jeta sur l'une des deux. Bien qu'il ne possédait plus ses pouvoirs, ni ses ailes d'ailleurs, Castiel n'en resta pas moins un soldat de Dieu, et il savait se battre mieux que personne. Il attaqua une des filles, avant qu'elle ne jette son sort, et avec ses prises de combat dont lui seul connaissait le secret, il réussit à mettre la Sorcière K.O.

Mais, au moment où il la laissa tomber sur le sol, il entendit une détonation qui le ramena à la réalité. Sursautant d'abord, il finit par lever la tête et voir que, derrière lui, se dressait l'autre Sorcière, prête à l'attaquer par surprise. Cependant, du sang coula le long de ses mains plaquées sur son torse où un trou béant provoquait cette hémorragie. Elle jeta un regard rempli de haine à Castiel avant de tomber raide morte, à côté de sa sœur. Une fois la femme hors de son champ de vision, l'Ange découvrit Mick, derrière elle, qui venait de tirer une autre de ses balles magiques.

Malheureusement, l'Anglais restait toujours en proie au sortilège qui le clouait de douleur au sol. Castiel accourut vers lui, en demandant avec angoisse.

\- Mick, c'est en train de te tuer ! Comment on arrête le sort ?

Toujours à l'agonie, à genoux sur l'herbe et les bras entourant son estomac dans l'espoir de calmer cette brûlure interne, il répondit avec difficulté.

\- Je... J'en sais rien... Essaye de... Il faut toutes les tuer...

Castiel tourna la tête vers les trois corps allongés sur la colline. Uniquement deux d'entre elles étaient mortes, l'autre se trouvait juste dans les vapes. L'Ange attrapa le revolver de Mick, le chargea et se dirigea vers celle qu'il avait mis K.O. Debout au-dessus d'elle, il tendit son bras pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête. Des éclairs orangés grésillèrent dans son crâne. Elle était enfin tuée.

Castiel se tourna alors vers Mick, ce dernier ne semblait plus torturé par un mal invisible. L'Ange accourut de nouveau vers lui.

\- Alors, ça a fonctionné ?

L'Anglais, à bout de souffle et encore un peu mal en point, se détendit et réussit à se relever doucement avec l'aide de Castiel.

\- Je crois, oui. Ça va mieux, maintenant... Il va falloir les brûler, par contre. Détruire et brûler leur autel d'ossement, aussi...

 

**…**

 

Castiel posa sa main sur le front de son ami, mais la retira vivement en s'écriant.

\- Mick, tu es brûlant !

L'intéressé dut faire un effort surhumain pour garder les yeux ouverts, tout en fixant l'Ange, il dit.

\- Je vais bien...

\- Non, pas du tout !

Castiel abandonna l'Anglais le temps de retourner à la plage, afin de chercher le flacon d'antiseptique et les quelques compresses qu'il lui restait. Il revint en moins de cinq minutes, mais le blessé avait déjà tourné de l’œil. L'Ange s'accroupit devant lui, posa les produits médicaux le temps de relever la chemise de son ami et ensuite il vida le tiers de la fiole d'antiseptique sur la plaie purulente. La douleur fulgurante eut le mérite de faire revenir Mick à la réalité, il sursauta et s'écria, en essayant de s'échapper.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Castiel le retint pour ne pas qu'il bouge du siège, en répliquant d'un ton sec.

\- J'essaye de te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que Sam et Dean ouvrent le Portail !

Il attrapa une compresse pour enlever l'excédant de sang noir et de pus avant de recommencer à asperger l'infection d'antiseptique. Mick tressaillit de nouveau, tout en serrant les dents, avant de crier avec véhémence.

\- Mais, arrête !

Le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, il transpirait à cause de la fièvre et de la douleur. Pourtant Castiel, toujours autant fâché, appuya avec une nouvelle compresse propre pour nettoyer la blessure. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Mick, qui luttait contre la douleur et autre chose... Ce que l'Ange comprit, en demandant.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que le crash est arrivé par ta faute ?

L'Anglais souffla et ferma les yeux avant de répondre, d'un ton vague.

\- Pour rien...

Mais l'Ange n'en resta pas là. Il se renfrogna en vidant le reste de produit sur la plaie, tout en pressant les bandages avec plus de force. Mick poussa un cri en ouvrant grand les yeux, et concéda, avec détresse.

\- Ok, ok, si tu arrêtes de me torturer, je t'expliquerais tout !

Castiel bougonna.

\- Je ne te torture pas, je te soigne !

 

**…**

**Quelques jours plus tôt...**

 

Ils avaient quitté la Tour Malkin à pied, après avoir mis le feu aux trois cadavres et à l'autel. Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant de tomber sur une route digne de ce nom et de se faire ramener à leur motel par une âme charitable. Une fois dans la chambre, l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé mais au moins l'enquête était terminée. Les deux hommes en profitèrent pour prendre chacun leurs tours une longue douche bien méritée avant de plier bagage, et de mettre les valises dans le coffre de la voiture de location. Castiel venait de téléphoner à Dean pour le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire et lui dire qu'ils prendraient le prochain vol pour les États-Unis.

Pendant ce temps, Mick se dirigea vers l'accueil pour payer la note. Comme il ne pouvait plus se servir des cartes des Hommes de Lettres, il régla en espèces. Castiel arriva vers lui, portable vissé à l'oreille, tout en essayant d'en placer une avec son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, je... Non, Dean, nous... D'accord, mais...

Castiel souffla en levant les yeux au ciel et marcha vers l'extérieur, sous le regard amusé de Mick, qui souriait en secouant la tête. Il reporta enfin son attention sur la gérante, pour terminer.

\- Hum... Merci à vous, bonne journée.

Elle esquissa un sourire étrange et dit, tout en sortant une assiette de sous le comptoir.

\- Tenez, pour la route. Ma fille fait toujours des muffins à profusion et je ne sais jamais quoi en faire. Le plus souvent, je les donne aux clients. Vous semblez fatigué, prenez-les.

Mick remercia la dame et prit l'assiette.

\- C'est très gentil à vous.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et elle répondit à son tour.

\- Au revoir, Michael.

Pressé de retourner à Londres, Mick sortit rejoindre Castiel pour les conduire tous les deux à l'aéroport international.

N'ayant rien avalé depuis la veille, les deux hommes engloutirent tous les muffins de la gérante du motel. Ils devaient bien avouer qu'ils étaient délicieux.

Pourtant, durant le trajet, encore fatigué par sa nuit blanche et la douleur du sort, Mick mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Tout en mangeant d'une main et en tenant le volant de l'autre, il réfléchit longtemps avant de trouver enfin ce qui le taraudait : le motel. Comment la gérante connaissait son prénom ? Son vrai prénom, qui plus est. Il se refit alors dans sa tête la rétrospective des derniers jours, ce n'était pas normal... Il avait seulement réservé au nom de « Davies », sans donner de carte d'identité, tout en payant en cash. Il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette histoire.

 

**…**

 

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Castiel, essayant de désinfecter la plaie avec plus de douceur pour ne pas contrarier l'Anglais qui se tordait de douleur.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, souffla un coup avant d'entamer.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre embarcation dans l'avion ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, Sam m'a montré comment...

\- Non, pas pour l’allée, je te parle du retour.

Castiel allait répliquer lorsque quelque chose se bloqua dans son cerveau. Il se mit à réfléchir, stoppant ses gestes, et avoua enfin.

\- Non. Je crois me souvenir d'être arrivé à l'aéroport, mais ensuite...

\- Le trou noir. Moi aussi... C'est un coup des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques...

L'Ange, assit par terre en face de Mick, laissa tomber les compresses saignantes et demanda, en plissant des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

\- Tout un tas de choses qui, mis bout à bout, forment un puzzle complet. Tout d'abord, depuis que j'ai choisi le côté des Winchester, Ketch cherche à me tuer. Et à les tuer, également. Lorsque j'ai choisi cette affaire en Angleterre, je pensais que nous serions tranquilles, car tout se déroulait loin de Londres, dans un village isolé. Mais... J'ai été stupide, j'ai réservé le motel sous mon nom de famille.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas le seul « Davies » dans ton pays.

\- Certes, non. Cependant, les Hommes de Lettres ont sûrement mis en surveillance tous ceux qui utilisent ce nom en Angleterre, dans le cas où je reviendrai... Tu te souviens de la gérante du motel ? Elle nous a offert des muffins. Tu étais au téléphone avec Dean, tu as quitté l'accueil avant moi, j'ai compris trop tard ce qu'il clochait lorsqu'elle ma dit : « Au revoir, Michael ».

\- Et alors ? s'enquit Castiel, accrochant à l'histoire.

\- Et alors, je ne lui ai jamais dit mon prénom. Encore moins mon prénom en entier, tout le monde m'appelle « Mick ». D'autant plus que, j'ai réservé sous mon nom de famille sans fournir de pièce d’identité et en payant en liquide, elle n'avait aucune raison de me connaître... Je pense que, lorsque j'ai fait la bêtise de réserver le motel en donnant mon nom, l’alerte a forcément dû sonner chez Dr Hess. Elle et les autres auront contacté le motel en faisant un briefing à la gérante. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait qu'elle nous ramène jusqu'à eux...

\- Comment ?

\- Les muffins. Ils étaient forcément drogués. Il suffisait ensuite de nous mettre dans un avion et de le faire crasher, cela paraissait accidentel, le meurtre parfait. Et, s'il n'y a aucun passager, c'est parce que nous étions les seuls à bord, complètement drogués une fois installés dans l'appareil. En revanche, l'explication des valises clandestines est simple, si l'avion serait retrouvé au milieu de l'océan, les scientifiques auraient expliqué l'absence des corps. À cause des animaux marins, qui auraient pu les dévorer ou le courant de la mer. Mais, impossible d'expliquer l'absence de bagages. Alors, ils en ont mis, au hasard, dans l'avion... Castiel, nous n'étions pas censé nous écraser sur une île, ni survivre au crash...

Terminant son explication, Mick reprit son souffle, sa tête lui tournait toujours et la plaie l'élançait douloureusement. L'Ange assimila toutes les informations, en disant néanmoins.

\- C'est se donner beaucoup de mal pour pas grand chose.

\- Crois-moi, je sais comment ils fonctionnent...

La plaie se remit à saigner et Mick serra les dents en fermant les yeux. Castiel fouilla dans les restes de matériel médical, mais il avait déjà tout utilisé sur l'Anglais. Il lui dit alors.

\- Tiens bon jusqu'à ce que les Winchester ouvrent le Portail. Et Mick... Le crash n'est pas de ta faute...

Mick, le cœur battant la chamade et transpirant encore plus à cause de la fièvre, revendiqua cependant.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Cette mise en scène était censée me tuer moi. Ils s'en fichaient pas mal que tu fasses partie du meurtre, toi aussi. Tu étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, avec moi. Dean va me tuer... Sauf si l'infection me tue avant...

Il sourit faussement tout en luttant pour rester éveillé. Castiel, debout devant lui, reprit son air renfrogné, en rétorquant.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Personne ne te tuera. Et les frères vont nous chercher, ils... Mick ?

L'Anglais tourna de l’œil et sa tête bascula contre le dossier du siège, il ne bougea plus. Castiel se pencha vers lui. Il tenta de le secouer, tout en criant presque.

\- Mick ?! MICK !

Inquiet, l'Ange prit le pouls de son ami. Son cœur battait encore, faiblement, mais encore. Castiel se décida de relancer le sort, comme la veille, pour joindre de nouveau les Winchester avec plus d'urgence.

 

**…...**

 

Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, fut le plafond blanc. Il cligna des paupières et essaya de se relever, mais une douleur fulgurante au niveau de ses côtes lui fit changer d'avis.

Après de longues minutes de lutte contre lui-même, il réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre en position assise, en bout de lit. Il analysa la pièce, une chambre d'hôpital, et il jeta un regard sur ses vêtements : il portait la tenue blanche réglementaire des urgences, avec un bracelet autour de son poignet et une perfusion reliant son bras à une poche au liquide transparent suspendu près de son lit. Il sentit derechef une douleur au niveau des côtes et décida de soulever sa chemise pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. En réalité, la blessure avait meilleure allure. Elle tiraillait sous les bandages propres et blancs que les médecins avaient posés.

Mick Davies, car c'était lui le patient, tenta de se rappeler comment il avait atterri à cet endroit. Et, au moment où il fouilla dans sa mémoire, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur trois personnes en pleine conversation.

\- Nan, c'est n'importe quoi, j'suis désolé. On peut pas mettre des parts de tarte dans les distributeurs des couloirs, c'est pas moral !

\- Ah ouais ? D'après qui ?

Ils riaient, tout en se disputant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent Mick, éveillé et assit en tête du lit. Les trois hommes se figèrent et, seul Sam, retrouva la parole.

\- Mick ? Tu es enfin réveillé ! Les toubibs s'inquiétaient, et nous aussi, d'ailleurs.

Le cadet posa un sac en plastique rempli de semblant de courses sur la table de la chambre, et il se dirigea ensuite vers le malade, suivi par les deux autres hommes. Toujours aussi perdu, Mick fixa Castiel, en demandant.

\- Comme suis-je arrivé ici ?

L'Ange se posta à ses côtés et, glissant les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat tout propre, expliqua.

\- Tu es tombé dans les vapes, là-bas, sur l'île. L'infection allait te tuer, j'ai recontacté les frères en leur donnant les informations sur les Hommes de Lettres, que tu venais de me raconter. Ils ont trouvé l'endroit où nous étions, Sam a piraté leurs bases de données, et Rowena a ouvert un Portail pour nous ramener au Bunker. Vu ton état, nous étions obligés de te conduire à l'hôpital, sous un faux nom, bien sûr.

Le patient mit quelques secondes pour emmagasiner toutes ces nouvelles révélations. Puis, il tiqua et regarda ensuite le prénom d’emprunt sur son bracelet en plastique, autour du poignet. Il plissa des yeux et répliqua, en lisant sa fausse identité.

\- « Adam Fergus » ?

Dean fouilla dans le sac pour chercher de la nourriture, tout en se justifiant auprès de l'Anglais.

\- C'est Rowena qui a choisi. C'est elle qui a créé un Portail jusqu'à l'hosto, il était hors de question que tu saignes sur les fauteuils de _Baby_... Et comme son crétin de fils, Crowley, s'appelle en réalité « Fergus », elle a trouvé ça drôle de reprendre ce nom ridicule.

Il se mit à rire en attrapant une part de tarte, en terminant.

\- J'crois que t'as une touche avec elle, d'ailleurs. Elle t'aime bien. Ça doit être un truc culturel, j'imagine. Elle nous a demandé ton numéro de téléphone et ce, même après lui avoir dit que t'as buté deux de ses potes à Samlesbury !

Il ouvrit la barquette et commença à dévorer son dessert. Mick, encore plus perturbé que précédemment, jeta un regard interrogateur à Castiel. Que ce dernier comprit, en avouant.

\- Oui, il dit la vérité.

Sam concéda à son tour.

\- Content que tu ailles bien, Mick. Castiel nous a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé...

Après avoir avalé une énorme bouchée de tarte, Dean s'enquit.

\- La prochaine fois, je viendrais avec vous ! Y'a pas idée de laisser deux amateurs en pleine chasse à l'autre bout du monde avec des psychopathes meurtriers aux fesses !

Castiel plissa des yeux et considéra son ami, en rappelant.

\- Hum... C'était justement pour tout ça, qu'il voulait que tu viennes, au départ.

Dean lui jeta un regard blasé, en maugréant.

\- La ferme, Cass.

Mais l'Ange se mit à sourire.

Après quelques secondes de silence assez pesant, le frère aîné reprit son sérieux, en posant sa barquette déjà vide, il dévisagea le patient, en révélant.

\- Au fait, Mick, faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis pour parole de Dieu. J'ai jamais dit que je voulais que tu meurs ! Juste de faire attention à Cass.

\- Je sais prendre soin de moi... railla l'Ange.

Dean lui lança derechef un regard blasé, en rétorquant.

\- Ouais, j'avoue que, entre vous deux, je ne sais pas qui fait la baby-sitter de qui !

\- Dean... gronda Sam qui s'assit sur un fauteuil vide de la chambre.

L'aîné reporta son attention sur l'Anglais, en terminant.

\- Mais, merci. Pour... Tout ce que tu as fait pour lui. Même si, franchement, c'était un peu extrême. Mais bon, tous les membres notre équipe sont au moins morts une fois, minimum. Ça fait partie des prérogatives pour être dans la _Team_.

Sam se mit à rire, en demandant.

\- Tu sais ce que signifie ce mot ?

\- La ferme, Sammy.

Mick considéra Dean, en comprenant.

\- Je... Je fais partie de votre équipe ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bienvenue dans la _Team Free Will !_

 

**…**

**THE END !**

**…**

 

_Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué : le titre de chaque chapitre reprend les derniers mots du chapitre en question..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Informations :  
> \- Je n'ai pas « choisi » cette histoire...  
> En effet, le 16 octobre 2017, j'ai fait un cauchemar dans lequel j'ai écrit une histoire. Une histoire, que voici.  
> Alors, si vous trouvez cette fic trop étrange, prenez-vous en à mon cerveau. Mais, faites la queue, moi aussi j'ai des choses à régler avec lui, avant...  
> Et oui, aussi, voilà des mois et des mois que cette histoire traîne sur mon ordinateur... Je ne publie pas dans l'ordre de mes écrits !   
> \- J'ai rajouté l'enquête sur les Sorcières bien après. (Ce n'était pas dans mon songe)   
> J'ai pris ça « au hasard ». Je mets entre guillemets, car oui j'ai choisi les Sorcières de Samlesbury au hasard, dans un premier temps. Mais, quand j'ai commencé à faire des recherches pour mon histoire, je me suis rendu compte que tous les noms me semblaient familiers (Pendle, Tour Malkin, Lancashire, etc.) et du coup, j'ai découvert que c'était le thème d'une saga de livres que j'ai lu lorsque j'étais jeune : Les Chroniques de « L'Épouvanteur ». Qui se passe en Angleterre, dans les endroits susnommés.  
> Et, dans le même genre d'idée, je suis retombée sur une autre saga Britannique qui a bercé mon adolescence : « Magyk » dont un des titres de chapitre du Tome 1 est « 412 » utilisé ici pour le vol de l'avion qui s'est crashé. 
> 
> \- Et enfin, l'histoire est un énorme clin d’œil à la série « Lost », qui fait partie de mon top 3 de mes séries préférées (Avec « Supernatural » et « Gotham » !)
> 
> \- Oh et, bien sûr, je suis fan de Jules Verne depuis que je sais lire.  
> J'ai dévoré « Cinq semaines en ballon » quand j'avais 11 ans et ensuite « L'île mystérieuse » à mes 15 ans, donc je n'ai pas fait ces références au hasard !


End file.
